Because I love you
by Alex LC
Summary: Ash tells Mary-Lynnette how hard and ironic love can be.


**_Hey people, this story is for the most wonderful woman on this planet._**

**_I'm so sorry for what I did. _**

**_Hope that one day you'll forgive me._**

**_I know I've screw it up so many times, and you have every right to hate me. _**

**_But I'm sorry for everything._**

* * *

Because I love you

"Tell me something about you that I've never heard in my life" Mary-Lynnette asked him while they were up on their hill.

"I don't know, you tell me what do you want to know?" Ash answered while he plaid with her long dark hair.

"C'mon Ash! There must be something I don't know" he laughed, she was so insistent and curious, he loved that, it was so childish.

"Alright, let me think…" he said thinking carefully "Did you know that I play the guitar?" he finally said, she nodded softly "Oh… alright, then… hmm…" he tried again. "did you know that…well I write stories?" she slightly raised her eyebrows and looked at him. The wind was a bit chilly, but they went out for a walk and ended up walking to their favorite hill.

"you are a writer?" she said, he looked down, he was kind of ashamed for that, after all there were not a lot of guys that would do that. "Yeah, I am" he said afraid of meeting her gaze.

"Tell a story for me" was all she said. He nodded slowly and started.

"Once upon a time, there was this boy called Alexander. Alex was tall, his hair was a estrange mixture of a dirty blond, his eyes were black as the night and he had everything he ever wanted. His family was perfect in every sense and they loved him, his friends fought sometimes to be with him, girls could easily hate each other if he paid attention to one of them, teacher liked him better than other students, his life was absolutely perfect.

On day, when Alex was messing around with his friends, a new girl arrived to his school. This girl came from a different country and was calling everybody's attention for many things. First of all, her hair was really long, straight and as dark as the night with red highlights at the sun. Her eyes were a soft light brown chocolate that with the sun light sometimes looked golden. Her skin was a beautiful healthy tan, and she had cute deep dimples on her cheeks.

He hated her.

With the time, he saw this girl getting more and more attention, and she won the respect of a lot of people in a really short period of time. He saw how she got a lot of things. He didn't like the fact that she got on the football team so easily, he didn't like the fact that his English teacher talked about her so good. He disliked her, and he knew that she disliked him too.

Every time he would talk to several girls, she always seems to find a problem with it, and one day he went to her, she tried to avoid him, but he grabbed him from one arm and asked her "Do you have a problem with me or something", she gave him a look but he didn't let go, at the end she sharply answered "You think you can have anything you want, you think you are so perfect, you think you are so cool, but you are only a jerk and probably a waist of space" she pushed him away but he grabbed her again, this time she answered by kicking him hard.

They didn't talk after that; he avoided her all the time and she worried about her own stuffs. One day, he heard her and her friends talking about a book. He paid attention to it because there was anything better to do; they were talking and talking and the girl seemed exited about something and he found out about her secret. She was a writer, and she couldn't let anyone know about it, not because they would make fun of it, but because she wasn't allowed to be one. Her parents had her future planned, and being a writer was not part of the plan. Anyways, she managed to fulfill her dream. He made a plan, and tried to annoy her by it. He became a writer too, only because of her. He didn't want her knowing that it was him, so he decided to pick random people on the same situation than her, and annoy them. He managed to do it for a while, but something failed and someone hacked him. He knew that it had been this girl; he had heard her talking to her friends about it, and how one of her nerdy friends had helped her do it. He let it pass and forgot about it.

After that, Alex worried about his own life and what was happening on it. His grades were alright, and he had been named Football captain, everything was perfect. But he wasn't in peace, something seemed to bother him. He had nightmares, and he couldn't think straight, but what mostly called his attention was the fact that sometimes he found out himself thinking about her.

This bothered him badly at the beginning, especially because every time he had to talk to her, they ended up fighting and he would get a new bruise somewhere. But after a while he started liking the fact that she would go angry, she had so much energy and she was quite funny.

He started paying attention to small details about her that he didn't see before, and he found himself falling and falling. He found out so many things, he discovered that she loved reading, he discovered it that she was not going to be the lawyer that her parents wanted her to be, but instead she would be a teacher. He found out that she was scared of spiders and lizards; he found out that she was ticklish, and her laugh was childish and adorable. He found out that she was funny and had an obsession for chocolate. He found out that she was an artist and every single small detail about her, and he realized the worst thing. He understood his dreams and thought, he didn't hate her. He loved her, and he felt ashamed of everything he had done. He tried to fix it all for her, and meet cool people for the same reason. He tried to make her happy all the time and he made sure to hold her tight when she was hurt, until one day she found out about his secret. He told her the truth about all the things he had done, and his heart broke when she cried. He felt like running to her and hugged her, promising her that everything was going to be alright. The next night, he tried everything he could to win her back, and that night she asked him "Why would you do all this for me Alex?" and he just looked at those eyes and answered without thinking "Because I love you". She looked at him and he kissed her softly in the cheek saying good night".

"What happened at the end?" Mary-Lynnette asked him. He looked up and smiled.

"I don't know yet, they are still trying to write their own future" Ash answered.

"So they are not together?" She said with a heavy sigh.

"No, they are not" Ash said "But you know what? He will always be waiting for her"

"Why is that?" Mary-Lynnette asked him

"Because he loves her, and he will wait for her until she is ready to love him".

* * *

**_Hope you like it. And talk to me._**

**_Review?_**

**_cheers. _**

**_Alex ;)_**


End file.
